This invention relates to fungicidal compounds.
Vladuchick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,985, discloses fungicidal isothiazoles of the formula ##STR1## where X represents various defined substituents.
Perregaard, et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Belges, 86, 679 (1977) discloses ##STR2## and other products.
No utility for the compound is found in the publication.